Wounded in Combat
Wounded in Combat Table You were wounded during a combat action. Roll on the following table, to determine the effects. You receive the Crimson Heart, and if your injuries require bionics/cybernetics you receive the Cybernetic Heart as well. The time spent recovering from a wound may affect subsequent rolls. So figure out how long you’re recuperating before making any subsequent rolls. Note: For vehicle/power armor/robot pilots any rolls beyond 44% resulted because of the destruction of your vehicle/power armor/robot. Otherwise there is a 15% chance your vehicle/power armor/robot was destroyed. Those who are wounded receive the Cybernetic Heart medal. : 01-07% Concussion, an explosion knocked you out during a portion of the battle. You recovered either after or during the battle. (100 XP) : 08-14% Minor gunshot or shrapnel wound, you suffered a minor flesh wound and continued to combat the enemy. You’re able to go back to full duty within a week. (150 XP) : 15-21% Minor Burns, you receive 1st degree burns over 15% of your body, requiring a 1d4 weeks of recuperation. (200 XP) : 22-28% Fractured bones, you suffer a few minor fractures and recuperate within 1d3 months. (250 XP) : 29-35% Broken bones, you suffer 1d3 clean breaks, and recuperate within 1d3+3 months. (250 XP) : 36-43% Shot in the buttocks! You took a bullet or piece of shrapnel in the ass, causing you to be laid up for 1d2 months. (300 XP) : 44-59% Major gunshot or shrapnel wound, you take a bullet or piece of shrapnel in a leg, resulting in a broken bone. Requires 1d3+3 months of recuperation. There is a 50% chance you have lost some of your mobility due to damaged tendons -1d4 Spd attribute (350 XP) : 50-54% Major gunshot or shrapnel wound, you take a bullet or shrapnel in an arm resulting in a broken bone. Requires 1d3+2 months of recuperation. There is a 50% chance you have lost some of your mobility due to damaged tendons -1d2 to PP attribute (350 XP) : 55-59% Major gunshot or shrapnel wound, you took a bullet or shrapnel in a lung. Spend 2d3 months in recuperation and -1d4 to PE attribute. (400 XP) : 60-64% Major gunshot or shrapnel wound, throat injury. You took a bullet or shrapnel in the throat. You were lucky enough to not bleed out or suffer a spinal cord injury but there is 50% chance your vocal cords have been damaged and you now talk with a raspy voice. You spend 2d4 months recovering. Roll on the Psychological Effects table. (450 XP) : 65-69% Major Burns, you receive 1st or 2nd degree burns over 30% of your body, requiring a 2d2 months of recuperation. -1d2 to PB attribute. Roll on the Psychological Effects table - replace any PTSD result with a Phobia of Fire. (500 XP) : 70-74% Severe burns, you receive 3rd degree burns over 60% of your body, requiring a full year of recuperation. -2d2 to PB attribute and you have a Phobia of Fire. A saving throw can be made every year to place the fear into remission, but the next time you’re wounded due to burns it will return. (550 XP) : 75-79% Lose an arm/hand, which is replaced by a basic cybernetic limb with your stats (up to the maximum of the limb). You spend one month in recuperation, and -2d2 to PP for a year until you figure out how to use the limb. Roll on the Psychological Effects table. If you already have a medal from a previous event, then the GM may assign better than basic cybernetics or even bionics. (600 XP) :: Roll 1d100 ::: 01-25% Left hand ::: 26-40% Left lower arm and hand ::: 41-50% Left entire arm and hand ::: 51-75% Right hand ::: 76-90% Right lower arm and hand ::: 91-00% Right entire arm and hand : 80-84% Lose a leg/foot, which is replaced by a basic cybernetic limb with your stats (up to the maximum of the limb). You spend one month in recuperation, and -2d4 to Spd for a year until you figure out how to use the limb. Roll on the Psychological Effects table. If you already have a medal from a previous event, then the GM may assign better than basic cybernetics or even bionics. (600 XP) :: Roll 1d100 ::: 01-25% Left foot ::: 26-40% Left lower leg and foot ::: 41-50% Left entire leg and foot ::: 51-75% Right foot ::: 76-90% Right lower leg and foot ::: 91-00% Right entire leg and foot : 85-89% Severe facial scarring, from burns or shrapnel, Add 1d8-5 to PB, and 1d6-3 to M.A.; (Not all scars are disfiguring.) (650 XP) : 90-94% Broken back, you back is broken due to a fall, impact etc. You are a candidate for partial bionic conversion, assuming you pass the psych evaluation. Roll 1d20+ME bonus+ current level. If you beat a 15 then you may select one of the bionic conversion packages. If you fail you are given a cybernetic spine to replace your meat. Either way you spend 1d2 years in recovery, and have to prove you're once again fit for military duty. -1d4 from your P.E. attribute and that amount lost is added to your M.E. attribute. Roll on the Psychological Effects table. (700 XP) : 95-99% Coma, your character ends up in a coma due to his/her injuries. You spend 1d2 years in recovery, and have to prove that you’re once again fit for military duty. -1d4 to PE, -1d2 to IQ but the total number of points lost is added to your ME attribute. Roll on the Psychological Effects table. (750 XP) : 100% You suffer a wound that has a 50% chance of rendering you sterile. :: 01-50%: Sorry no chance of ever having children of your own (well maybe a clone, but that’s highly illegal), but on the good side you can’t knock up a girl if you’re a male, and if a female don’t have to worry about birth control anymore. Add 1d4x10+10 pounds to weight, spend six months in recuperation. Roll on the Psychological Effects table. (800 XP) :: 51-00%: You lucked out, but you're not untouched. Between recovery and psych evaluations, you spend 1d3 months in recovery. Roll on the Psychological Effects table. (300 XP) Go back to your previous path to continue.